<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Franjo5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117622">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franjo5000/pseuds/Franjo5000'>Franjo5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, From Sex to Love, Lemon, Multi, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franjo5000/pseuds/Franjo5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninjago AU begining after S4 (lemons)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Walker/Nya/Skylor, Jay Walker/Skylor, Kai &amp; Jay Walker, Kai &amp; Nya (Ninjago), Nya &amp; Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, everyone.</p><p>This is my first ever fanfiction and its already a AU including an lemon.</p><p>Please notice that i dont support all of those pairings in this story normaly - the idea just came to my mind.</p><p>Btw. with every reveal of a chapter of this book the tags will also be updated.</p><p>Im not sure that i will even write a second book.</p><p>I dont own Ninjago or the characters!</p><p>If you have suggestions write me a PM.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Set place: At least two weeks after Season 4: The Tournament of Elements</p><p>Skylor Chen in her favourite bar in Ninjago City</p><p>Skylor POV:</p><p>Sigh. It sucks. A couple of days after i was finally free from my father i started to live a normal life like everyone else. So i decided to learn from the book and web what i should know but don't know. Starting with basic stuff i later learned more info about the elemental masters, other history and what important stuff happened in the last years. In short, all i need to know what i didn't know.</p><p>And i stumbled over something what i found a big interest in......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.....fanfictions.</p><p>All fanfictions but the BIG interest was in lemons. It started with reading more and the number increased into ridiculous numbers. And while i read the lemons i get horny and with every new lemon i get even more and hornier than before. After a while i got even very horny just about thinking to read a lemon. But now i even reached a point where i can get horny in every situation not even thinking about a fanfiction. Currently i still can control myself not to go insane but if i don't do something about it is it only a matter of time.</p><p>I came to the conclusion there is only one way preventing me from going insane is to.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.....satisfy my urges. Or in other words having my first time.</p><p>But reading all of the info i discovered the first time should be not with just a random person. It has to be someone who cares about my wellbeing and does his best that i enjoy it.</p><p>But who?</p><p>The list of men i know is very short. All of them are other elemental masters, after all I never had any friends before.</p><p>The first one who comes to my mind is obviously the master of fire: Kai.<br/>But he is also the first one off the list, after the victory he made it clear that he accepts me as an ally and maybe later as a friend but he lost interest for something more with me. And to be honest i was only a bit interested in him in that way.</p><p>Ash, Jacob Pevsner and Shade the masters of their own respective element Smoke, Sound and Shadow are used to live way out of the city - not an option, because i don't think i can't control myself till i even get to one of them.</p><p>Karlof the master of metal? Probably too rough.</p><p>Paleman the master of light? I want to see the other during it!</p><p>Griffin Turner the master of speed? Because of his element its over after max. 5 seconds? NO WAY!</p><p>Neuro the master of mind? With his white hair i would think that he is a grandfather and being the master of mind, he would know it. That would be sooo awkward.</p><p>Bolobo the master of nature? Too dumb and his plants could get in the way.</p><p>Gravis the master of gravity? While doing it i don't want to worry about hurting myself by falling down.</p><p>Lloyd the green ninja (and the master of what? energy?), seems to be nice but technically still a child. Don't get me wrong he sure is strong and is true fighter, after all he defeated the Overlord but in his free time he still acts like a at least 8 years younger boy - what he is.</p><p>Zane the master of ice, he is a nindroid so a clear no.</p><p> </p><p>That leaves two, but i can't remember their names, but they lie on my tongue.</p><p>I decided to look up to find a clue to remember their names. I look all around the bar including on to the tv until in shock my eyes widen due to the coincidence of meeting even one of them in my favourite bar.</p><p>I remember his name, that is .......</p><p> </p><p>-END OF THIS CHAPTER-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think about it? <br/>If you have any ideas for improvements send me a PM.<br/>Don't worry, in the show i want Kailor to happen!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1 - Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before the chapter begins i want to say that this whole book has some pretty huge twists in it. You might don't like parts of it but i assure you that in the end this book only affects two straight Ninjago ships in a way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still in the bar</p><p>Skylor POV:</p><p>........it's the master of lightning, Jay Walker!</p><p>What is he doing here? He looks sad and depressed, but why?</p><p>Now it hits me! It was all over the media! He was in a relationship with Kais sister, Nya.</p><p>But a machine predicted Nya's perfect match to be Jays best friend, the master of earth - Cole (now i remember it). </p><p>And even though he wasn't interested in Nya till to that point he was very willing to go on dates with Nya. With the heavy costs of almost destroying his friendship to Jay and also almost split the team in half. In the end during the tournament Cole came to his senses to his old him and apologized to Jay about it, even more losing the match willingly by giving Jay the Jadeblade.</p><p>If i think about it what i have seen and read about him is that he is very nice and cares about everyone he knows very much. And aside from that he looks very cute, handsome and soooo hot. That's it. I don't have any control over it. My body decided on its on who it should be. So i started to go over to him.</p><p>Jay POV:</p><p>Jay: One more of this please. i told the barkeeper.</p><p>The second glass was even quicker empty then the first one. I know it's pathetic but i don't know what else to do. </p><p>When i first met Nya, it was 100% clear for me, i just met the love of my whole life. After the date at Mega Monster Amusement Park our relationship became with time even better. At one point we gave even our first time to each other. When we became teachers i placed every morning an apple and a rose on her desk. </p><p>And that great relationship was simply destroyed by the Overlord. He manipulated the "perfect match console" and showed Cole instead of me. If it weren't hacked the console would probably have gone into malfunction and exploded with a boom, because how perfect Nya and me for each other are.</p><p>And Cole my best friend simply agreed with it, thankfully he came to his senses and made it clear that we was never really interested in Nya in that way, for him she was really only a sister he never had and fully supports Jaya and kind of gave me his blessing to spend the rest of my life with Nya. And i am very grateful and relieved for that.</p><p>But with that problem solved there is still a bigger problem.</p><p>With Cole out as an option for her she now is uninterest in a love relationship with anyone.</p><p>And that is hurting me very much. It breaks me not to kiss, touch her or at least hug or cuddle with her every time i see her. It hurts not to spend time with her. And every second of my existence i have to think and how much i miss my Nya.</p><p>To maybe at least lessen the pain a bit for some time and maybe even for distractions i decided to go to a bar in Ninjago City where i am right now.</p><p>Shortly before i wanted to order my third drink my thought were interrupted by a female voice.</p><p>Looking up i saw the red-haired master of amber, Skylor.</p><p>"Hello Jay. Is this seat free?" i heard her asking.</p><p>"Hi Skylor, ehh sure, though i didn't expected to see you so soon again." i said while she sat on to the seat next to me down.</p><p>"So, what brings you here to drink in this bar?" i asked.</p><p>"Well since i moved to the city it became my favourite bar. It looks good, clean, the personal is nice and no thug, criminal or so even dares to enter it and with the bonus that it's just a cat jump away from my apartment. And so i come here from time to time. And you?" she said.</p><p>"I guess you heard about the whole fiasco between Nya, Cole and me?" is asked her which she answered with a simple nod.</p><p>"At the tournament the part with Cole concluded thankfully the best way it could which reseted our friendship to how it was before, or maybe even before. But....." i continued.</p><p>"Nya is still on your mind." she finished my sentence, which i agreed with a nod.</p><p>"So i decided to try things which distract me from thinking the whole time about her." i finished explaining to her.</p><p>"I know how you feel, i am still sad that my father died, don't get me wrong it had to be done. My emotions are mixed. Sad because he was my dad. But also angry at him for using me as a tool, of making the tournament but especially what he did to my mother. In the early years of my life he hadn't treated her as his wife but as his slave. She had to serve him and do very hard work, when she just couldn't do anymore and collapsed during work he brought her to Clause who transformed her with his magic forever into an Anacondrai serpent only with memories of his former deceased pet." she told me.</p><p>"What!!! That is disgusting!" i yelled, but still not so loud that only she heard it.</p><p>"Yeah, so partly i also get here not to think about it the whole time." she finished explaining.</p><p>Minutes of silence followed.</p><p>Reading her eyes out of nowhere her head had snapped up as if she got an idea.</p><p>I guessed right when she started: "So, i might have an idea that would distract both of us...."</p><p>"How about we go to my apartment?" she asked serious which made my eyes widen.</p><p>Ok, i could be wrong. But i am pretty sure she means THAT. So i decided to check my options. The team sure would be surprised. If Kai finds out he probably wouldn't much care after all he seems to be not anymore interested in her, after all he goes on dates with girls i never saw before instead of her. And Nya...</p><p>Currently it looks pretty impossible that i ever get back with Nya. And even it happens, it's no cheating, we broke up, right now i am fully single. Looking at her she is really beautiful and very hot. Every guy is lucky to get her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It sure would be a distraction for some time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So i deeply breathed in and out and replied: "Lead the way."</p><p> </p><p>With that we paid our drinks separately and left the bar on the way to her apartment.</p><p>When we arrived, my eyes widened the fourth time this evening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her apartment is way more luxurious, new, it has two floors and with all that way more expensive than the one our team couldn't afford after the destruction of the Great Devourer.</p><p>"This is amazing! Can you afford some like that? This must be one of the most expensive apartments and must have cost you a fortune!" i said still shocked.</p><p>"Two months ago, i would say yes. But after i took over the noodle business and expanded it by opening more shops in whole Ninjago the weekly earnings are now forty times than before. And by the time i bought the apartment it was just a small change. Now I am the second richest person in Ninjago. If i remember correctly you are a fan of Fritz Donnegan?" which shocked me further but quickly nodded frequently to answer her question. </p><p>"He is the only one in front of me, with a big gap." she told me further.</p><p> </p><p>!!!ATTENTION LEMON AHEAD!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After remembering why i came to her apartment in the first place i asked: "Ok. So..... What was that idea for distraction you had?"</p><p>Now she blushed madly and had a huge grin on her face and made her way directly to me.</p><p>"This." she said directly in front of me and began to kiss me on the lips. After a little shock i started to kiss her back and it continued with a long passionate make out session.</p><p>During it we each started to undress each other and without stopping anything of it Skylor started to guide me, once we reached what turned out to be the bedroom we only had our underwear on.</p><p> </p><p>Once i unclasped the bra and pulled down her panties she did the same to my boxer shorts.</p><p>When she saw my penis, she looked up to me with a lustful grin and soon rise again to give me one more deep kiss before she pushed me onto the bed.</p><p>Looking at her beauty i wondered again how i have such a luck that she wanted ME.<br/>Like a wild cat on the hunt for a pray she joined me on the bed crawling on her hands and knees towards me.<br/>Then she attacked my penis with her mouth and put it quickly in. Unbelievable how good she was i came a couple of minutes later in her mouth, swallowed everything and licked her lips as if it was the best thing she ever tasted.<br/>She came more towards me and we kissed again and i decided that it was time i gave her pleasure, so rolled us over and started to suck, kiss and lick both her breasts and used my right hand to play with her pussy. Doing it Skylor was already a moaning mess and after some minutes i decided to lick her pussy and play with her breasts with my hands until it was too much for her and came.</p><p>"Jay, please. I really need you inside me. But please be careful. I'm still a virgin." she told me after.</p><p>Thankfully i was an expert with a woman's first time so i nodded and slowly inserted my penis in her vagina. A couple of seconds i found out that she was telling the truth because i reached her hymen.</p><p>I pulled almost out kissed her, pulled back in even more, breaking through and taking her virginity in the process and muffled her screams of pain with my mouth.</p><p>After a couple of minutes her screams vanished so i decided to end the long kiss.</p><p>"You can continue, but please slow." she said relaxed.</p><p>With her permission i started to move slow but soon she wanted more and ordered me moaning to pick up the pace which i did.</p><p>With a quick move Skylor rolled us over so she was on the top again and immediately started to bounce with my penis in it and shortly later we started to kiss passionate again.</p><p>But like many things this had to end. I feeld it that both of us were to reach our limit.</p><p>And then it happened. With me deep in her we both climaxed in sync.</p><p>After we finished she pulled me out of her and tiredly said: "Thank you very much Jay. You were wonderful." kissed me the last time this night and lied her head on my left chest.</p><p>With my last strength i covered us with the blanket and immediately after we fall contently asleep with smiles on our faces.</p><p>-END OF CHAPTER-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, i know Jay and Skylor, am i crazy? Well it was an idea that came to my mind and i assure you this book doesn't end with this pair. Currently the last chapter probably will be as currently planned Part 6 or 7.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 2 - An invitation that you simply cannot refuse and an agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!!ATTENTION LEMON AHEAD!!! NO LEMON STORY ONLY IN THE LAST THIRD OF THE CHAPTER.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reader POV:</p><p>Slowly the people in Ninjago wake up again to start a new day.</p><p>Those people who don't need to wake up for school/work and have a free day are woken up by sunlight shining through their windows instead of an alarm, the same can be said about a red-haired female.</p><p>Skylor POV:</p><p>I feel amazing, as if i was reborn. Looking up knowing on which males' chest i slept i saw no one then Jay Walker. He sure was the best choice i had. It feeld way better then i expected it to be. By giving him a sweet kiss on the check he started to wake up.</p><p>"Good morning sleepy head." i said and with that i kissed him.</p><p>"Good morning to you too, red-haired beauty." which made me blush end he kissed me the same way like i had.</p><p>We stayed like this and kissed a bit more till i decided to leave the bed to get a shower.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower..." i said and when a new idea came up i continued: "....you're free to join me." and with that i started to go slowly to the bathroom.</p><p>Jay POV:</p><p>When she finished her sentence a perverted grin came up to my face. This is a jackpot; she wants it with ME not only once but TWICE! TWICE! With ME! Seeing that there would be no more harm done by doing it a second time i quickly got up from the bed and followed her.</p><p> </p><p>Once she started the water with her back to me i hugged her from behind, started to play with her breasts with my hands and planted kisses on the left side of her neck.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't let this opportunity slip." she said in a sexy voice, turned around, hugged me and started another make out session which i gladly accepted.</p><p>With fully seriousness in her eyes, a bright blush on her checks and a perverted grin she said: "I can't wait any longer."</p><p>That's all i needed to hear.</p><p>I kissed her again and pushed her against the shower wall, she wrapping her hands around my neck i lifted and holded her like that with her thighs next to my own. </p><p>And with that i positioned me at her pussy and started to go in again, but accelerating with time while Skylor was moaning loudly into the kiss.</p><p>Sometime later Skylor wrapped her legs around my rear to get me further in.</p><p>With both us moaning into the long kiss we came at the same time.</p><p>When we finished riding out our orgasms i pulled out, let her feet down and we finally cleaned each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-LEMON END-</p><p>After a pleasant breakfast i decided to finally go but not before clarifying some things.</p><p>"Skylor, this were wonderful 12 hours but....." i started.</p><p>"...you still love Nya." she finished which i answered with a nod.</p><p>"I wish that this stays as a secret between us, at least for the time being." then i continued with an idea "Maybe if things are not going to work out between Nya and we could get together? Skylor, will you be my backup girlfriend let's say in 5 years or maybe earlier, depending on what happens?"</p><p>"I would love that." and with that we had one last passionate during those 12 hours.</p><p>"And maybe till that we could be friends, maybe i could even help you. After all there is the saying that a woman understands a woman best." she further suggested.</p><p>"That would be very helpful." with that we exchanged our cell phone numbers.</p><p>"But now i really have to go. I need to train with my dragon, the guys and i will capture a big fish tomorrow." with that so we say goodbye to each other in a friendly way.</p><p>-END OF THIS CHAPTER-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No lemons in the next 3 chapters and maybe twists up ahead.</p><p>Yes, the fishing part that Jay mentioned and the scene of episode 1 of season 5.</p><p>If you think this was a reference to Ted and Robin from How i met your mother - then you are 100% right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TIMEJUMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is more like an information chapter.</p><p>Season 5: Possession still had more less no difference in contrast to the original show.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 3 - (Un-)Expected News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TIME: Set place after S5 but before S6.</p><p> </p><p>Jay POV:</p><p> </p><p>I'm currently on the way to Skylors apartment for a friendly meeting, we had some where she gave me some very good advice to win Nya over again. Sadly, Nya is still stubborn to romantic relationships. Once i chimed the doorbell she quickly let me in.</p><p>"Hi Skylor, how are you doing. To be honest this meeting it a bit unusual. Normally i am the one who suggests one." i started.</p><p>"Yeah, i am doing good. I actually something very important to tell you." she started.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm pregnant. And i never had sex with someone except you." she said ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>Now i was completely speechless because i never thought that was the reason for this meeting.</p><p>When i didn't responded she started to cry heavy.</p><p>I immediately went to her, hugged her tightly, kissed her forehead wiped away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Once she calmed down i looked in her puffy eyes with my own and said: "Don't worry. I won't leave you and our child alone. I never want to be such a father. We will figure it all out, ok?"</p><p>"OK." she said relived and with a smile.</p><p>"Sorry, but now i must go and meet the rest of the team. Dareth got us a role in a tv commercial and the shoot begins in less than 30 minutes." with that we said goodbye to each other and i went to the studio.</p><p>-END OF CHAPTER-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a surprise, or was it one?</p><p>And yes, the tv commercial is the beginning of S6.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TIMEJUMP 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is again an info chapter.</p><p>Similar to Season 5: Possession everything in Season 6: Skybound is again the same like in the show.</p><p>And i mean EVERYTHING. Yes, Jay and Nya also got back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 4 - Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TIME: Shortly after the finale of S6.</p><p>Jay POV:</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe i forgot that. I have to tell Nya about it. I just wisss., no scratch that! I never say that word again! Sigh. I hope it won't make things worse again. Thankfully the rest of the team is out, they don't need know it yet. So i went with heavy steps to the door of Nyas room, knocked on it and Nya quickly let me in.</p><p> </p><p>"Nya,...... please sit down. I have a big confession to make." and she did.</p><p>"You know that you're the true love of my life, i really love you, from the bottom of my heart since the first time i heard of you. And not kiss, hug, cuddle, caress you, go on dates with you or even more, i feeld so much pain in my broken heart. And the only thing i could normally think about mainly was YOU and ONLY YOU. Because it hurt so much i tried things which would distract me, at least for some time." and told her everything what happened.</p><p>Once i finished she was shocked and i expected her to yell at me, in fear of that i started to cry heavily.</p><p>"Jay." she said and so still crying i looked up to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere she hugged and kissed me passionate and i returned both seconds later.</p><p>5 minutes later the kiss ended, still hugging she explained: "Jay. Its ok. All of us did some mistakes and i really can't blame you for what you did with Skylor."</p><p>She continued: "But remember what i said in the lighthouse. You're also the true love of my life and it impossible not to have you on my side in the future."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Even if i have to share you with Skylor. If its ok with her." she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"As long not someone else gets added into our relationship!" and with that i hugged her tightly again and we kissed longer then before while i was crying happy tears, later we cuddled and slept this night together in her bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END OF CHAPTER-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>